Experimenting
by Lilly Tagloft
Summary: When farm girl, Becky goes over to Leah Clearwater's house to finish up a science experiment that has to do with bubble bath and floating lingerie can conducting the experiment be more than she bargained for when their own sparks start to fly? femslash AU


**Experimenting**

- -

**(Quick A/N: This is for "Crossover Challenge" being held by kolchaksghost. It is a femslash and a one-shot story. BeckyxLeah – enjoy :) )**

- -

"This is my ride," Leah said as she led me to a small bus that looked pretty banged up with it's peeling yellow paint and broken headlight. I only nodded as we climbed aboard the vehicle and sat in the eighth row. Leah had only been here for four months and we're good friends. She's been to my house a few times and met Raven once or twice. Raven tends to avoid new people, especially if they dress like Leah.

Leah wears very skimpy clothing that leaves the guys drooling. Right now she's wearing a black tube top that barely covered her tummy with a pair of denim daisy dukes that had brown cowboy boots that matched her belt. She pulls off the look well with her naturally tan skin and long, wavy dark-colored hair. It goes a little past her shoulders and she often runs her fingers through it to make sure its in place.

She pulled out her phone and texted her brother, Seth, who was back home in a reservoir near Forks, Washington with his mother. Leah moved here with her father shortly after they divorced knowing that he wouldn't be home till nine of weekdays and seven on weekends. This often lead us to having sleepovers and watch TV at her house until eight thirty, when I would head on home. Sometimes she would throw parties if her dad would be out for a few days. Of course I would help her pick it all up the next day.

We often got drunk and ended up making random prank calls to Pizza Hut or any other companies we had programmed in our phones. Our favorite was this lady who works the night shift at Ponderosa's and could never figure out who we were and often threatened to call the police on us, but they never showed up any of the times. But never the less we would always run under the dining room table with a blanket and hide there for hours while giggling and clutching each other in mock terror.

It was always fun when Leah and I got together. Sometimes we even go over to my house and hang out by the pond in the valley behind our fields. We watch the frogs and fish swim in circles with no particular place to go, and occasionally we narrate their lives for entertainment. Leah has a great voice and could easily have a talk show, but her true ambition is to become a stripper.

What could be easier than gyrating your hips in front of a group of guys that'll fling tons of money at you when you go within a yard of them? That was Leah's philosophy anyways, and it seemed to be working fairly well. She got lots of guys' attention at school, and was a massive flirt to the teachers around finals last month. She ended up with an A- in Calculus and an A in Spanish 2 because of her high final grades.

She lept from her aisle seat and dragged me down the aisle and out of the bus by the wrist when we got to her stop. We entered her modest home and set her stuff down on the dining room table. She let go of me and my wrist buzzed where her red nails started to dig into my skin.

"So what do you want to do first – thesis or _experimente_?" Leah asked holding a piece of notebook paper in one hand and a clump of red fabric in the other.

"Thesis," I nodded at the paper. Leah sighed and put the lingerie back on our pile of lace that we got from Kinky Kendall's Kloset, the local lingerie hut. We had three different outfits, each skimpier than the next as the price increased. We bought two of each and were going to conduct the experiment in separate bathrooms so both of us – I namely – wouldn't feel insecure around the other.

She took out a fine tipped, black pen and wrote down what I told her our thesis was going to be. Leah's handwriting is very girlie with her i's dotted with hearts and swirlies coming off each letter with a tail. It certainly softened her outer experience, even if only a little.

"Done!" she exclaimed throwing the pen down on the wooden table. "Now can we go?"

"You misspelled 'float'," I said eying the paper with a grin.

"We'll fix it later. Now let's go!" Leah said linking her arm with mine as we made our way up the stairs. Once we were into the second floor she gave me the three sexy outfits before we split apart.

"Don't forget to write everything down," I called as she turned into the bathroom across the hall. She waved her hand dismissively and I walked towards the master bath. It was a spacious room with a blue linoleum walk-in shower that could hold up to four to five people, and had a silver bath tub big enough for William Taft. A mirror spread above the large counter area that held many gels and combs for men.

I turned on the hot water to this enormous bath and began to undress. I had just my skivvies on when Leah came busting through the door wearing almost nothing.

"What do you like better?" she asked holding up two bottles.

"Uh, Uh- Uhm... the left one?" I answered turning bright red from how much of my skin was showing.

"Cinnamon swirl?" she asked skeptically at my choice.

"I-I suppo-ose," I babbled trying to cover as much of my flesh as possible.

"C'mon what do you find more alluring – cinnamon swirl of purple passion?" Leah asked swaying her bare hips back and forth.

"Uh. Purple passion," I answered uneasily.

"Okay then you can have that one and I'll use cinnamon swirl," she said before walking over to the tub and dumping out a big glob of purple soap.

"Ooh. It's so warm. I may have to join you later," Leah said with a playful wink.

"Uhm sure. Whatever's fine," I replied dumbly.

"I'll see you then," she said backing away from the tub, and gave me a once over before she walked out the door. I blushed profusely and my body suddenly felt warm all over. I pushed away the feeling the best I could and began to undress. I slipped off my simple, white bra and matching, pure panties and replaced it with the red lingerie. It gripped and squeezed in all the right places causing my normally B-cups look like D-cups and my butt stick out like Jennifer Lopez's.

I slipped into the silver tub and my body instantly felt relaxed and a bit racy. The light purple bubbles lay across the clinging lingerie that was blood red since it absorbed the water.

I looked down and observed that it didn't make me float nor sink more than normal. The red lingerie was neutral. Having this in mind I climbed out of the tub, dried off slightly, and stripped. It's a bit harder to take it off when it's wet because it just clings to your skin for dear life. After I got off the blazing red lace I put on a skin colored piece that made my boobs look bare and about the size of small C-cups. A string of fabric ran down my sides in a flowery design that Leah picked out and had separate bottom that fit the form of your crotch, and according to Kendall 'made it irresistible.'

I put a tentative toe in the tub and the slowly climbed into it. I lay back and let the water travel to my collarbone before resting for a moment with my eyes shut. I opened them to find the room empty besides me and so I gazed down to see the reaction. I think I'm actually a little lighter. 'Slight to no change' is what I'll write down later.

Once again I climbed out of the bathtub and undressed. This time I put on a black piece. It was like basic underwear except the top was made of an intricate design of hearts and the word 'love' that showed almost all of my breast besides my nipples and the flesh surrounding it. My breasts looked like Double D's and were practically falling out of the top. The lower part was a G-string that had the same pattern and was kind of riding up my ass.

I plucked the material out of my crack for the fifth time before emerging myself into the water and moved to the far side of the tub and leaned against the side so I could relax without getting my hair wet. I laid there for several minutes just letting the water brush against the fabric which was now clinging to my skin.

The water shifted and rose an inch and a half causing my eyes to open wide when a soft arm touched mine.

"W-What are you doing here?" I asked looking over at my best friend. She was wearing the second choice, that was a russet color to match her skin more adequately compared to my beige tone.

"You said I could, remember? Besides, it was boring just by myself. I missed my best friend knowing she was just down the hall in this big tub all by herself," Leah teased giving me a pitiful look.

I took the bait and said, "Fine stay, but don't think I'm giving you any special attention."

"Yay! Becky you don't have to worry. I'll stay on this side and you won't even know I'm here," Leah cooed. "Thanks."

I nodded my head and smiled at my friend. The tub was plenty big that we could have our own half plus some if necessary. I mean, if we needed to we could add an extra person and none of us would be touching. Which I found it really startling when Leah wrapped her arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Uhm, what are you doing?" I asked a little freaked.

"Giving my best friend a hug!" Leah squealed before squashing us together. Our bodies collided and my chest throbbed as it hit hers. Then she wrapped her tan legs around my pale ones.

"I didn't think hugs were so constricting," I breathed. She laughed and let one hand off my waist. She then used it to cup my chin and I slashed her a smile. Whatever she was doing was probably a big joke; something we'll laugh about the next day.

"I suppose not, but what's wrong with a hug between the two best friends in the whole wide world?" she asked before pressing my almost naked body into hers harder. We were so close that my head landed in her mass of curls. They smelled delightful; like the ocean breeze with the slightest hint of mango.

"What are you thinking about?" she whispered seductively in my ear.

"How good your hair smells," I said automatically.

She laughed and pulled back a little, but still clutched onto my back side. "It does smell pretty damn good, doesn't it?" I nodded and tried to make more space between us by prying her hands off my waist.

She made a tsk-ing noise with her tongue and said in a pseudo-dissaproving tone, "Not so fast, Becky." I gave her a questioning look that was met with a devious smile. Her pearly whites gleamed at me as she shifted her weight until I was sitting on top of her. My boobs hung low in front of her symmetric face and were barely contained by the little amount of fabric. She eyed them wearily with her chocolate eyes before looking up at me. There was a dark look in her eyes as she reached up and ran her fingers throught my hair. As her fingers cascaded through the ends of my hair it shifted so that a light brown curtain covered the left side of my beet red face. She chuckled as I pushed it back behind my ear.

I looked down at her with curiousity. The lingerie looked impeccable as it blended with her toned tummy and mader her usual C-cups look colassal compared to mine. Her neck was just above the water, floating with her breasts. Her head was dry and perfect looking. Her eyes were big and dow-like with the enormous brown orbs aimless amongst the white. Her nose was a bit long, but it had been somewhat flattened out from generations of Native American blood. Her mouth was pale and had a full bottom lip while the upper accented it well by being slimmer and jutting out from her skin, which was clear of acne besides a few patches near her hair line. Her raven hair was in a sexy up-do that let it hang down to her shoulders in beautiful waves that represented those of the ocean.

I took a deep breath and noticed she was watching me with the same sort of expression; focused. Leah moved her hand up and down my bare, white back, sending waves of shock to go down my spine. It felt as if the wind was knocked out of me when she began messing with the fabric of the top half of my lingerie.

I shivered as a small gust of wind came through the open window and caused more tingles on my skin as goose bumps started to form. Leah noticed my reaction to the air then pulled my off her lap and into the water next to her. We were lying face to face and I moved slightly closer towards her so I might catch some of her heat in the lukeworm water. When I wasn't satisfied with getting little to no heat I wrapped a leg around her to bring us closer. Instantly our hips connected and our breasts bumped against each others. Her angelic face was only inches from mine. I swallowed hard as I saw the lust in her eyes. Then with one swift motion her lips were on mine. My eyes flew opne at the intemacy level. We've been friends for a while and I never imagined doing his. Raven and I have been best friends since the third grade, but we've never been skinny dipping in a pond either. But that was an innocent little dip last spring. How did it transform into this?

Sooner than I knew it the kiss was over and she was looking intently at me. I gave her a shy smile as if to say "Our friendships not over, but let's not do this again please." Apparently she interpretted it differently because next thing I knew she was on top of me. She moved back and forth making our entrances lide back and forth as the water sloshed up the slide. My pussy tingled each time she passed over it for reasons unknown, but I was enjoying it too much for my own comfort.

A soft moan accidentally escaped my lips and Leah smiled at me like the Cheshire cat as she then began playing with her lingerie. She tauntingly was pulling the bottom of it up and down, giving me small eyefulls of her naturally tan breasts. I felt my insides melt as I reached up towards them. She smiled and let me feel them even though they were covered by the damp fabric. I attempted to massage them through the fabric and lifted the lingerie off her beast slowly and easily so she might not notice. A minute or so later her tiny, pink nipple appeared she took the top half out of my grasp and threw it onto the tile floor.

Her breasts were large and well rounded. They bounced heavily when she first took off the sexy material, but now they lay like two perky balls across her chest. She leaned closer towards me causing them to fall right in my face. I wasn't sure what to do. I mean, she couldn't be offering them to me. Right?

"Go ahead," Leah said seductively while moving her hands across my back. She propped me up towards them and I gave them a little lick. Leah giggled and I did it again. She laughed some more as she began messing with the strings to my skimpy top. I took her left nipple into my mouth and sucked it until it grew hard against my tongue. She moaned as I grinded my teeth across it slowly. Then begore I could od the same to her right she slid down so her breasts were now emerged in the water and rubbed against my tummy.

She took the little piece of black that covered my top into her mouth and growled playfully. As she moved her body over mine she skillfully began to remove the lingerie. I sucked and sometimes nibbled at whatever patch of skin crossed my lips. Her breasts rested on top of my head as I sucked her naval. She threw the black fabric on top of her lingerie and then descended back on me. She eyed my breasts as they floated on top of the water, but instaed of doing anything to them she snuggled up against mea nd rested her head agaisnt my chest.

She wrapped an arm around my waist and the other lay next to her head on my right boob. I tangled my right hand in her mass of dark curls and carrassed her butt with the other. We stayed like that for a while; me bobbing in the water half-naked while she clung to me in a totally intimate way. My fingers played with the fabric covering her ass, mainly for self-amusement. It was sequinned and made her look kind of like a mermaid as it shimmered against the lights. I pulled it down to her thighs and she didn't do anything. So taking that as a good thing I moved it to her toned calves and yet she seemed as if she didn't notice. Next I attempted to push it go down to her ankles, but I couldn't reach that far. Lazily she slid it off without so much as a care and it sunk to the bottom.

She murmurred something and snuggled up to me more. She then closed her eyes sleepily and crossed her leg over me so that her clit was pressed against my mid-thigh. My own pussy grew wet with lust and anticipation. So I pulled her out of her position and completely onto me.

"Woah," she said leaning back a little, "I thought you liked snuggling with me."

"I also like kissing," I responded shyly. She gave me a confident look that was uber-sexy as she pressed her body agaisnt mine and whispered, "Not here. Let's go somewhere else." I only nodded as she climbed off of me and out of the tub.

"You don't mind sharing a towel, do you?" she asked seductivley.

"No," I said moving out of the tub. I picked up the excess lingerie and threw it in the sink with the others before turning around. Leah was standing there with the towel spread out like a cape. She looked amazing as water droplets rolled down her body off one curve to another.

"Wanna come in?" Leah asked referencing to the red towel. I nodded and met her inside the little tent. She wrapped it around us, sqashing me to her body in the process. I gave her a hard kiss as she rubbed my backside dry before pulling away from the kiss to start on my upper body.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" I asked once she finished up.

"Which one?" she asked snaking her arms around my waist afer discarding the towel.

"I don't know. One that's on TV?" I suggested. She nodded and pulle dme out of the room by the hand. We walked down the hall, leaving little puddles of water as we walked into her room.

It was large and pink. There was a queen sized bed in the center of her room that face a fivety-five inch plasma flat screen. She shut the wooden door and locked it before dragging me across the room to her beautiful bed. She climbed on top of it like a jungle cat prowling for meat until she was in the center and patted the place next to her. I went and sat the area as she dragged over a blanket from the bottom of the bed. I then turned on the television to see Adam Sandler yelling spastically at someone.

"Ooh! What a great movie," Leah said, draping the blanket over us.

"I haven't seen it before," I commented only noticing still somewhat wet thighs pressign against each others. But instead of making a move on our current stage of touching Leah went into long detail as the movie went on about anger management and this dick head who's basically ruining his life and takin gout his girlfriend and whatnot. It seemed pretty boring to me, so as we watched I let my hand "accidentally" slide up and down her leg.

By the time the movie was over her leg was dry and my hand was warm for the energy moving through it.

"Did you like it?" Leah cooed, turning her attention to me for the first time in an hour and a half.

"It was alright," I lied.

"You didn't seem to be paying much attention," she giggled, running her ahdn over my thigh once.

"I have other interests," I said giving her a wink. She blushed slightly and snuggled up against me. I draped my left arm over her bare shoulder and she sat there for a moment just resting her head against me.

"You know what? I really like you," Leah said to no one in particular.

"Me?" I asked looking down at her.

"No, the wall behind you." Leah rolled her eyes. "Of course, I really like _you_ Becky."

"Well I sure hope so," I said kissing her forehead.

"I mean you're so cool and everybody likes you. You're like the girl next door that you can depend on and will let you have their last cup of sugar no matter what. I think that's why I did all of this," Leah said looking up at me with a gleam in her eye. "I think I'm falling for you."

I sat there for a minute; unsure of what to do She sounded so sincere and hell- I liked her too. So I did what anyone would do in this situation. I squealed and gave her a big hug.

"Can't... breath," she gasped jokingly. I laughed brightly and gave her a peck.

"C'mon get dressed," I said leaping out of the bed.

"Why? I was starting to get used to this whole naked thing," Leah pouted from the bed.

"Because we're going out to celebrate!" I chimed looking through her wardrobe.

"Celebrate what, exactly?" she asked stepping down from the giant bed cautiously.

"The beginning to a beautiful relationship," I said turning around and gathering her into my arms and then kissed her lightly.

"You know you still have that thong on," Leah pointed out, pulling away after a moment.

"So?" I asked grinning at her.

"So during the movie I only flet silky fabric against my skin and I don't want to feel it now," Leah said twisting some of the fabric in her fingers.

"Give me a second," I said lettin ggo of her. I slipped off the lace and threw it by the door.

Then, smiling, she walked over to me swaying her naked hips back and forth in a hypnotyzing way. When she got to me Leah grabbed my by the waist and smashed my body to hers and whispered, "Much better." before kissing me with all her might.

I can definitely get used to this.


End file.
